


(Darcy's Much Needed) Distraction

by MischiefsLady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A Bit Of A Plot, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy wakes from a nightmare in need of something to help her forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****credit to @Leftylain for the nickname 'Mischief' :)

Darcy woke up abruptly, a loud gasp leaving her lips as her eyes opened. Frantically, she scrambled to the side of the bed and reached out to turn on the lamp. _Okay, Darcy, nothing here,_ she thought to herself as wide blue eyes darted around the familiar room that was now hers in Avengers tower. _Just that stupid nightmare again._ She willed herself to calm down and did a few breathing exercises that Dr. Banner had shown her a few weeks ago when her dreams had started affecting her sleep pattern. They seemed to work, but images of a cruel monster with some sort of fetish for gems attempting to kill her still rattled around her brain.

With a sigh she shoved back the blankets, swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. There was only one way to release the tension and shake loose the remains of the nightmare. 

She needed to dance.

Quietly she changed from her pajamas to a pair of short black exercise shorts and a bright pink sports bra. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge and a towel. The last item she grabbed was her iPod before exiting the room.

The large exercise room was located a floor below so she made her way down the hall to the staircase. As she walked, Darcy flipped through her playlists trying to decide what type of music would suit her mood. Down the stairs she went discarding song after song, unhappy with the rhythms that usually were top choices for dancing.

She entered the well-lit gym, noting that tonight there seemed to be no Avengers finding it hard to sleep either. A soft grunt from across the room alerted her to the fact that she wasn’t completely alone. 

Turning her head she eyed the tall, lean form of Loki working with the free weights. His back was to her and she took a moment to admire his shirtless form. His arms moved fluidly and the ripple of muscle along his back made her hands itch to trace their movements. Black sweatpants hung low on his hips and Darcy unconsciously licked her lips. 

“Hey, Loki,” she said as she continued on into the room and received a grunt in reply. Shrugging it off, Darcy wandered over to the large floor space in the corner. She dropped her water and towel in front of the giant mirrored wall and hooked her iPod into the iPod Home that sat on the floor. With a few taps on the screen a slow, deliberate rhythm began to play.

Darcy took a couple steps out to the center of the floor then turned to face the mirrors. She took a deep breath and released it along with the dream then began to move to the sound.

Loki watched from the corner of his eye as the young assistant of Jane Foster made the music come alive. Her movements were graceful and deliberate, perfectly matching the erotic beat that played. Rounded hips swung and thrust even as she arched and reached for an invisible lover. He’d never seen a dance like this on Asgard.

Her whole demeanor took on new life as she moved and he noticed for the first time, that the woman who hid beneath bulky sweaters and eyeglasses was more beautiful than he first thought. And he was surprised to feel more than a spark of lust for her.

Darcy felt Loki’s attention on her and though her heart rate increased she fought the urge to search for him. The music was loud, hypnotic, taking her over and if she fantasized a little about dancing just for _him_ no one would be the wiser.

He watched a few moments longer before grabbing his water bottle up from the floor, taking a healthy swig and moving a little further away from Darcy. 

Screwed into the wall was a pulley system of sorts. Two handles were attached to the ropes and he reached up to grasp them. He planted his feet firmly against the wall and dropped back so that he was hanging at roughly a thirty degree angle from the floor. 

With little effort Loki began to do pull-ups, using his body weight in place of actual weights. He lost track of how many reps he was doing when the song that was playing switched over to a new track and her voice sounded right next to him.

“You make that look easy,” she said gesturing at his movements. She smelled lightly of salt and sweat, a combination that made him think of darkened rooms and breathy moans. He hardened fully when he imagined what sounds she might make for him.

“I’ve been training my body for more than a thousand years, Miss Lewis,” he responded breathing evenly despite the sweat rolling off of him. “This is one of the easier exercises I’ve done.”

He felt rather than saw the way she eyed him from head to toe and back again. When he glanced at her face there was a hint of mischievousness on it. 

“Could you do it with added weight?” Never once stopping his motion he let himself return the look she had given him and had the pleasure of watching shapely thighs tighten in response. Two could definitely play this game.

“Climb up and find out,” he challenged, thinking she’d realize who she was dealing with and excuse herself from the gym. “Don’t be shy now,” he smirked at her pausing as he hung from the ropes. 

Lust flared through her, causing her thighs to clench and her breath to hitch. Fuck, he was hot and dangerous. Despite the changes he was making there was still something wild and untamed about Loki that excited her. Admittedly, had excited her since he returned from Asgard with Thor and Jane. 

He’d thrown down the gauntlet, thinking she would back down. He didn’t know her very well at all. But he would when this – whatever it was that sparked between them – was over. Darcy Lewis never backed down from a challenge.

Brazenly, she reached to place her hands over his on the handles and straddled him. Looking down she noted the hungry glint in his eyes and grinned down at him. “Ready when you are, Mischief.” 

He leered back, appreciating her form above his. “You’ll have to actually sit, Darcy if you want the full experience.”

Darcy held his stare as she slowly lowered herself over him, gasping when his erection nestled between her legs. _Holy hell, he was big. And hot. Did she say hot already? Fuuuuck._

He jerked his hips slightly when she was fully seated, making them both squirm before settling once again. Clothing was no defense against the dampness of her desire that already surrounded him. He grit his teeth in an effort to maintain his grip on the handles and what was left of his sanity. 

“Wrap your legs around my waist and hold on tight,” he bit out more sharply than he intended and when she followed his direction he once more began to move. 

Again his motions appeared easy but Darcy could feel the strain in his body, see it on his face, and she was sure that it wasn’t because of her weight. Each time he pulled them upwards she rolled her hips, she couldn’t help it. She _needed_ the friction, and if the way his pupils were dilated were any sort of clue, he did too.

On the fifth pull up, her hands slipped and landed on his shoulders causing her to lean forward and giving him a view straight down the front of her sports bra. She gasped at the contact and wiggled trying to steady herself on him once again. Arousal pulsed through Loki at her movements making him groan and curse the fabric between them.

“Unwrap your legs,” he growled hoarsely. Darcy immediately did so and barely had time to blink when he released the handles, wrapping his arms about her before landing on the exercise mat beneath him. 

Loki rolled, keeping himself between her parted thighs as he tucked her under him. He balanced on his forearms and took in the way her lips were parted in a little ‘o’ and blue eyes that glittered with the same desire he was feeling.

Darcy had never been so turned on in her entire life. He was staring at her like a starving man, and oh god, did she want to be eaten. When he rocked his hips into her she slid her hands up to the back his neck and tugged him down for a kiss, showing him without words what she wanted.

He kissed her deeply, hungry for the taste of her. Over and over again their mouths met as he slid one hand beneath her sports bra to palm a breast. He broke the kiss, mouth trailing down her neck to lick and suck. Roughly, Loki pushed up the bra bra exposing soft, round breasts to his gaze before sucking one taut nipple into his mouth.

“Oh god,” she moaned as sensation shot through her. “More of that.” Darcy felt more than saw the wicked grin on Loki’s face.

“As the lady commands,” he growled as he grabbed at the waist band of her shorts, shoving them down while his mouth lavished her aching breasts with attention. 

Once her shorts were off Loki slid a hand between them, cupping her intimately. Darcy gasped and arched against him, letting the heel of his palm rub against her clit. 

His touch made her burn. 

His mouth set her on fire.

Loki kissed his way down to where his fingers were currently dancing erotically over her sensitive flesh. 

“You are positively dripping, darling,” he breathed before leaning down to replace his fingers with his mouth. 

Darcy’s legs opened wider and one hand came down to grip the back of his head, holding him to her while he licked the most intimate part of her.

“Oh. Oh god, Loki!” she gasped and shivered when he sucked on her clit, driving her pleasure higher than before. Again and again he brought her to the peak, but never let her go over it. 

Darcy pleaded and begged and tugged on Loki’s hair as she strained towards an orgasm that he kept teasing her with. While he tasted her his hands wandered, touching where they could and leaving her aching for more. 

Loki brought her to the edge one last time before lifting his head and pulling back. Her quiet ‘No!’ filling the air and causing him to chuckle lightly as he moved to take off his sweatpants before settling back down between her legs.

Both of them gasped at the skin to skin contact. “Loki, please…I need…” she moaned when he rubbed his rigid shaft between the lips of her sex.

“I know, love,” he ground out, overwhelmed by the way her eyes were lit with desire for him. The tangy-sweet taste of her lingered in his mouth and the way she squirmed beneath him nearly made his control snap.

Darcy watched Loki fighting to stay in control of his lust. His green eyes closed momentarily as she brought her legs up to once more wrap around him. 

“Don’t make me wait,” she begged, blue eyes wide on his handsome face. Her hands rested on his shoulders while he slipped a hand between them.

Loki lined himself up at her opening before meeting her eyes once more. Wordlessly he asked permission, causing Darcy’s heart to constrict. 

“Yes, Loki.” She whimpered as he slowly entered her. Darcy could feel the heavy hardness stretching her and it felt so damn good. She couldn’t stop squeezing him with her inner muscles once he was seated fully inside of her.

“Damn Darcy, you are so incredibly tight,” he groaned, balancing on his forearms and fighting the urge to move so as to give her time to adjust to him. Gods above, he thought, she felt better than anything he’d ever touched before.

“Loki,” she murmured, “if you don’t start moving…” Darcy rolled her hips up into him and Loki stopped thinking altogether.

Slowly at first then with increasing speed and strength, Loki drove into her. He dipped his head to claim her mouth again, swallowing her cries of ecstasy and letting her taste herself on his lips.

Darcy thought she couldn’t get more turned on then she already was, but tasting herself on him, knowing he had thoroughly enjoyed the act of pleasuring her orally made this kiss hotter than any she’d had before.

Breathing hard, Loki tore his mouth from hers and stared down at her. She was beautiful like this, he thought, seeing her skin glisten and listening to the erotic sounds she made beneath him. She felt exquisite, so warm and wet and eager for him, Loki knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He slid a hand between them again, gently stroking her already inflamed desire.

“Fuck, yes,” she whimpered and tightened her legs around him. Her hands gripped his hips trying to pull him deeper while she moved to meet his every thrust.

“Come with me, Darcy,” he commanded, feeling the edge of his own orgasm nearing.

His voice, his command was the final push for Darcy. Arching her back, she came, his name on her lips. She shivered with the strength of it, the walls of her sex pulsing around him in waves.

Loki felt her contracting around his cock and gave a final thrust, spilling himself inside of her. “Darcy,” he whispered harshly, trying to catch his breath while he rode out the intense climax.

They came down slowly from the sexual high and Loki gently rolled to his back taking Darcy with him and tucking her into his side.

“Didn’t take you for a snuggler,” she mumbled. She moved so that one hand rested on his chest, fingers lazily combing through the smattering of hair there. One leg rested across his thighs and Loki felt the stirrings of desire for her again.

“I wouldn’t have taken you for a dancer either, Darcy.” Loki stroked his fingers down her side, smirking at the way she shivered at his touch.

“Most people don’t. My mother enrolled me in dance when I was three years old. I continued with it until I went off to Culver. Now it’s a way to relieve stress or worry.” That last bit was said around a yawn and she wiggled a bit closer to the heat of Loki’s body. The gym was not warm enough for her comfort.

Loki glanced down, noting the tiredness in her eyes. He would have much preferred to have her again, but not when she appeared so worn out.

“Come, I’ll walk you back to your rooms,” he said, sitting up and forcing her to sit up with him. She grumbled a bit but when he handed her the shorts and sports bra, she stood and slipped into them. Loki stepped into his pants and sneakers as well and went to gather Darcy’s flip flops and iPod.

Handing them to her, he led the way out of the gym to the elevator. Darcy didn’t say much but it was obvious something had either kept her awake or woken her earlier if she needed to dance in the middle of the night.

Side by side they rode the elevator, and when they reached her floor she led the way to her room. All the while Darcy thought about inviting Loki into her room. The remnants of the nightmare still lingered despite the physical workout her body had been through and she felt surprisingly safe in his presence.

“Loki, I…” she searched for words, but wasn’t sure what to say in light of what happened between them. Plus having those intense green eyes looking at her seemed to tie her tongue in knots.

“Loki,” she began again, ignoring the jump in her stomach when he gave her a concerned look.

“Yes, Darcy?” She looked a bit fragile standing before him, tired and a little anxious. Something was going on in her head and he wondered what it was.

“Stay with me?” 

He grinned slowly. “Are you sure that’s what you want?” 

Darcy nodded and when he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear she knew he’d stay with her. The nightmare could rot, she thought when he slowly leaned in to kiss her lips. It probably didn’t mean anything anyway. 

 

Later, when dawn began to break over New York City, the new lovers finally succumbed to sleep unaware that the real nightmare was edging ever closer.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I really wasn't going to add to this. I mean I still have my other stories which have been sorely neglected and I need to get back to them but then crazynoona had to go and send me a gif of a certain tall, handsome as you know what, velvet-voiced actor and all my good intentions went to hell. So here is a part two for this story, which basically leaves me with having to write a part three at some point. So my darling, Noona....this is dedicated to you! xoxo

(Darcy’s Much Needed) Distraction  
Part Two

 

 

She was being chased down a dimly lit corridor lined with prison cells. Creatures, haunted and tortured, reached through the bars for her but Darcy ran on, avoiding their cold touch. Her heart pounded in her chest, her breathing was rapid and shallow. An exit. She needed an exit. 

The cruel laugh of the monster chasing her echoed off the metal walls. _Where were the doors in this place?_ Heavy boot steps rang out on the floor and Darcy ran faster rounding a corner and almost slamming into the dead end in front of her.

“Oh, god, no. Not like this,” she cried as her hands searched desperately for anything that might help her escape. But there was nothing there. The wall was bare, no levers, no switches. Nothing.

Malevolent laughter reached her ears again, closer this time and Darcy turned, back to the wall, whimpers of terror escaping lips. One giant hand, covered in a metal glove reached out towards her, three gems catching her eyes before she closed them, trying to dispel the creature coming for her.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Loki stirred awake, a vague feeling of unease settling like rocks in his stomach. His eyes opened, quickly adjusting to the darkness, and tried to find the source of his concern. He lay on his back, Darcy curled into his side, listening. 

At first he detected nothing out of the ordinary then Darcy shifted restlessly in her sleep and her breathing became shallow and rapid. His head tipped down to study her face, the grimaces and whimpers making it clear that she was dreaming. And an unpleasant dream at that.

Still, something was off. He could practically scent the wrongness in the air and instinctively knew it came from Darcy’s dream. He tensed, knowing he must wake her but needing to know what was responsible for it. 

He reached deep within himself, drawing his magic around them like a cloak and focused it on Darcy. She twitched slightly as it touched her, but it did not wake her. His concentration never wavered and he found it easy to slip inside her dream undetected. What he saw almost stopped his breath.

The darkness, the tormented souls, it was all familiar and horrifying. To find Darcy dreaming of it made it doubly so. 

Thanos had found him, and Darcy was now at risk.

Loki heard her terrified whimpers and pulled back out of the dream. He knew the only way to help her right now was to wake her up. Quickly he cleared the air of his magic and rolled to his side to face her.

“Darcy,” he said, clearly and slightly demanding. Her body shivered and moved instinctively closer to his warmth.

“Wake up now.” She moaned, but still wasn’t opening her eyes so Loki used a touch of magic in his voice, compelling her to do as he commanded. “Darcy, you _will_ wake up now.”

Her eyes snapped open on a gasp for air. Her face full of fear that made Loki’s heart twist to know he was the reason for it. They’d only been lovers a few short weeks, but the more time he spent with her the more he enjoyed her company and the less he cared to see her hurt or upset. 

_Was he starting to care for her?_ It was a question he would have to think about later.

“Loki,” she breathed out hands coming to rest on his chest as if needing even more assurance that he was real and in front of her. He tightened his arms around her in response.

“I’m here, love,” he murmured, brushing a soft kiss onto her head. Anger tore through him, that she could be used in such a way. That Thanos somehow knew of her involvement with him ate away at him, but carefully, deliberately he held it in check. Darcy needed to be his focus at this moment.

She moved even closer, still shivering and Loki cast a silent spell of warmth around them. “Bad dream?” he questioned softly wanting to have her talk about it.

Darcy let out a shaky laugh. “You could say that.” She buried her face in his chest inhaling the dark, woodsy scent of him and finding comfort and safety. A few weeks ago she might not have applied those words to the man she currently shared her bed with. 

“Care to speak of it? I have been told by Dr. Banner that sometimes it helps.” He kept his voice calm and encouraging. 

“Mm, maybe.” She sighed then, forcing herself to relax in Loki’s arms. He wasn’t going to hurt her, but the dream was so real, the fear was so real, she thought for sure she wasn’t going to make it out of – wherever she was alive.

“Tell me,” he said and if there was a hint of magic in his voice to ensure she would, she never knew.

Darcy took a few deep breaths, allowing the protective embrace Loki held her in to ease her tension before she tilted her face up to look at him while she described the dream to him.

Though he gave no indication otherwise, Darcy unknowingly gave him a description of the same hell Thanos had kept him in. That she saw it, felt the same ungodly fear he did ripped at him. He had to keep her safe. And he understood in order to do that he’d have to confide in Thor. The thought was distasteful at best, but she was innocent and should not be held responsible for his sins.

“But it was like he wanted something more than my death. It was there in the sinister laughter.” Her eyes, usually bright and filled with enjoyment of some sort were dark, wary, and tear-filled.

Needing to do something to change it, Loki leaned down and placed his lips on hers, kissing her warmly before pulling back. One hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking gently.

“It’s over now,” he murmured. “I’ve got you.”

Darcy shivered again but for a completely different reason. Loki was watching her with thinly veiled desire and not a small amount of protectiveness. It did something to her insides to see this man, so standoffish with others, be so gentle with her, to want her with a seemingly endless amount of need.

She wiggled again, this time deliberately and felt him harden and twitch against her thigh. Her own response was immediate and just as full of need. Using her hands, she nudged him until he rolled on to his back. 

“Loki,” she whispered as she moved to straddle his hips her already wet center gliding over his straining erection. His hands came up to clasp her waist, his eyes taking in the gorgeous woman above him and he groaned at the feel of her heat surrounding him.

“What do you need, Darcy?” he grunted when she positioned his cock at her entrance and began to slide down. Her eyes met his, holding them as slowly took him within herself, inch by delicious, agonizing inch.

“Make me forget,” she breathed out and they both groaned when she was seated fully upon him. 

Loki slid one hand up to grip the back of her head, and brought her face down to his. She was wet and hot and eager and it took every ounce of willpower he had to answer her. “Take from me what you need,” he growled, kissing her hungrily and releasing her.

Darcy moved then, rolling her hips and arching back in order to feel him as deeply as possible. His hands gripped her hips helping her to maintain her rhythm even as he thrust up into her, matching her movements. 

Loki couldn’t get enough of her above him, using all he had to give for her own pleasure. She was divine, a goddess consumed in lust. Her small cries and whines edged him on, driving him towards his own release.

“Gods, yes. Ride me, Darcy,” he ground out, watching her breasts bounce the harder she moved over him. 

“So fucking good,” she moaned in response. Her hands came up to play with her breasts, squeezing and molding them, knowing what it did to Loki before sliding one hand down, her fingers reaching for the tiny nub hidden by the folds of her aching center. She stroked herself, watching him watch her, and taking both of them to the precipice of their desire.

Loki lost it when she touched herself for him. His hips bucked wildly beneath her. “Fuck, Darcy. Don’t stop. Don’t stop,” he chanted, eyes blazing with a fire for her. 

“Loki, now. Please,” she begged, “now. I need…” she gasped when he slammed into her, hitting that spot that left her breathless.

“I know, darling, I know,” he groaned. Gods, he was close, so fucking close to the edge, but she had to come first. “Now, Darcy, come now,” he demanded, rasping out her name.

“Oh god.” Darcy felt the pressure, the ache of release so close, so damn close. And when Loki placed his fingers over hers, stroking with her, increasing the demand on her body, she exploded and shattered into a million fragments of light. 

Her orgasm washed over her in pulsating waves. Her back arched and Loki’s name fell from her lips. The beauty of her in the throes of orgasm gave Loki his own release. He pumped up into her, letting the pleasure take him over as he emptied himself inside her. Both of them prolonged the intense release for as long as possible before Darcy collapsed on top of him, their breathing the only sound now in her darkened bedroom.

Gently Loki withdrew from her body before rolling them both so that she was on her side and he was behind her, holding her close.

“Loki,” she mumbled and he could hear the exhaustion in her voice. “Thank you.”

He placed a kiss on the top her head and fit himself tighter around her. “Sleep, Darcy,” he whispered and silently cast a spell designed to give her a dreamless sleep. In moments she was out, but Loki lay awake, the beginnings of a plan forming in his head.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The sun had barely crested the horizon when Loki slipped quietly from Darcy’s bed. He stopped at his room to change into a pair of gym shorts, a t-shirt and sneakers and headed to the floor below. He was tense, angry, and full of self-loathing. He needed to exercise the demons in his head before he exploded at the wrong person. 

It was just his luck that Thor was already in the gym when arrived. “Brother!” greeted the perpetually genial blond warrior. Currently he was on the treadmill, and Loki had the sudden urge to point a finger at the machine to gradually increase the speed until Thor could no longer keep up.

Instead he nodded and headed over to where his brother stood. Though he was in no mood to discuss the events of last night, Loki knew holding back on information would destroy the tenuous bond that seemed to be forming once again between. Had he not been involved with Darcy he very well may not have said anything, but her safety was paramount to Loki and if dealing with Thor was necessary to achieve that, then so be it.

“Thor, we need to speak.” His tone was serious and Thor understood it as such. The mighty warrior stabbed one finger at the stop button, practically cracking it with the force he used. Loki winced. “Can you not be gentle? It is a wonder you have not broken your Dr. Foster yet.” 

Ignoring Loki’s constant irritability, Thor stepped down from the treadmill. He grabbed his bottle of water from the cup holder and took a long drink. When he was finished he replaced it and motioned for Loki to speak. 

“What is it? I sense something is troubling you,” Thor stated.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Did you now?” 

“Of course. It’s written all over your face. What troubles you, Loki?” _Was Thor getting better at reading him? Or was he failing at hiding his thoughts lately?_ He’d have to think about this, Loki realized. 

Clasping his hands behind his back, Loki began to pace in such a familiar way that Thor ached with the memory of a younger brother who would come to him in another lifetime with his troubles. A flash of insight told Thor that this was incredibly important and his response would dictate how their relationship would go for the rest of their lives. So he waited to hear what Loki would say, hoping it was something he could do with ease.

The dark haired god paced along the rows of exercise machines debating how much to tell Thor, who never could keep his mouth shut. Making his way back to stand in front of his brother, Loki decided to just lay it all out for him. And he did. He explained his relationship with Darcy, to which Thor just nodded, wisely keeping his opinions of it to himself. Then he went on to explain the dream and what it meant. 

Thor was shocked. Thanos was collecting the infinity stones? This did not bode well, nor did the fact that he seemingly knew how to get at Loki indirectly. He asked as many questions as could think of, trying to piece together what Thanos might have planned, but there was not enough information to do so. 

Eventually they stopped speaking, each lost in his own thoughts, until Loki spoke again. His words came out as though they tasted bitter and Thor knew what it probably cost him to say them. 

“I would appreciate your assistance in protecting Darcy.” Eight words, and Loki hated each one of them. Asking for any type of help went against his solitary nature. Asking Thor went against the principals he had kept ever since he slipped away from the Bifrost. 

Thor lifted a hand and clapped it on Loki’s shoulder. “I will watch out for her, brother. And I shall help you with Thanos,” he added decisively. 

Loki nodded before stepping out of Thor’s reach. “Just watch out for Darcy. I will take care of Thanos.” 

“But, Loki,” Thor began only to have Loki hiss at him, his unexpected anger throwing off the warrior. 

“No. This is my concern and I will handle it.” He would have said more, but Darcy chose that moment to walk into the gym, her iPod and a water bottle in hand. “Not a word to her,” he said under his breath and walked away leaving Thor to wonder what in the name of Hel he was planning.

After a brief kiss to Darcy’s cheek and reassurance that she was fairing much better this morning Loki settled himself on one of the rowing machines. Rowing across the banks of Asgard’s rivers had been just one of the pastimes he had enjoyed in his youth. His lean, muscular frame was perfect for the motions and he found as he began to move the machine he could slip easily back into the rhythm of it. 

The movements were ingrained, and not having to think about them left his mind open to wonder what Thanos was planning. And wondering about Thanos brought his thoughts to that night on the Bifrost. Which in turn made him remember all that had gone before. 

Bitterness and rage washed over him and the intensity of it surprised him. He reacted by exerting himself fully over the exercise, sweating and seething and the more his thoughts angered him, the harder he worked, only stopping once to discard his sweat-soaked t-shirt. The more he pushed himself the more he began to see the truth of so many things, and his anger became less focused on those who didn’t deserve it. Instead he drove his attention on what he could do now.

Darcy stood with Thor, both of them watching with concern the way Loki was punishing himself on the rowing machine. And when Darcy would have gone to him, Thor stopped her. 

“Let him work it out, Lady Darcy, whatever it is before you speak with him.” Darcy nodded and Thor made his way out of the gym. 

She sent a final glance at Loki then made her way over to the dance space. She wouldn’t bother him now, but she wouldn’t leave him alone either. Once her iPod was set up she clicked play and let the music lift her up and take her away.

A little while later Loki finally felt he had worked enough of his demons out for the morning. A hauntingly, beautiful piece of instrumental music filled the air and he got up from the rowing machine, head turned to watch as his Darcy moved with elegance and grace across the floor. Her movements told a story of love and loss that touched him deeply and he had to turn away.

Darcy watched from the corner of her eye as Loki headed for the shower room and she felt the urge to follow him. However, she chose to finish her dance first. Once she was done she scooped up her iPod and water bottle and headed for the shower room. Loki was not going to escape her this morning.

Inside the locker room she heard the sound of the shower running, and she turned to close and lock the door behind her. She’d rather not have half the occupants of the tower walking in on them. She placed her things down on the bench near Loki’s and quickly stripped off her clothes. Approaching the shower, she saw the outline of his figure behind the pale colored curtain and paused, lust lancing through her. 

God, she wanted him. She always seemed to want him. Weeks into this, whatever they were doing and the desire for Loki hadn’t abated at all. 

“Are you going to join me, Darcy?” he called from behind the shower curtain and Darcy grinned. As quiet as she tried to be he had obviously known she was in here. She let the issue of his earlier anger rest for now. Later would be soon enough to discuss it.

Stepping forward she slid the curtain back to allow herself into the shower. She closed the curtain and came face to face with his back. His hands were in his hair probably rinsing out the last of the shampoo that smelled of the outdoors. His broad shoulders beckoned her to touch them even as her gaze travelled downwards, over the ripple of muscle in his back, to his perfectly rounded backside.

Just when she would have bent over to bite it, Loki turned eyeing her in much the same way she had him. Then he grinned and grabbed her quickly spinning them so she stood under the spray.

Darcy’s laughter filled the air, even as water poured over her. “Ass,” she said, using her hands to push her hair back away from her face.

“Who? Me?” he asked innocently holding her close, and adjusted their position so the water wasn’t falling directly in her face. The feel of her warm skin pressed against him brought his constant desire for her to the surface and he felt himself hardening against her. 

She still had her laughing eyes trained on him. “Yes. You.” Darcy placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned up and into him. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and the friction caused them both to groan softly. 

“Hey, Loki,” she whispered seductively into his ear. 

“Yes, Darcy?” he replied bending his head to nip gently at the pulse in her throat. A whimper escaped from Darcy’s parted lips before she could respond.

“Is that a scepter near my leg or are you just happy to see me?” The words are said in such a way that silence reigns briefly in the shower. Loki groaned and huffed out a laugh at the corny joke.

“Ah, Darcy, what am I going to do with you?” he mumbled into her neck, hiding the smile on his face.

“I believe it’s more like what I’m gonna do for you,” she cheekily answered.

Her hands gripped his hair pulling his face up just enough so she could kiss him thoroughly, wantonly, hands wandering over his slick skin feeling the powerful muscles beneath it. She wanted to touch him, constantly. Darcy moaned into the kiss when his own hands traversed her body, turning her insides to liquid heat, causing her to burn for him.

Eventually they had to break for air, eyes locked on one another. Without a word, Darcy dropped to her knees. Keeping her gaze on his she leaned forward, taking the length of him into her mouth and pleasuring him in that way.

Loki hissed in pleasure and his own knees almost buckled at the erotic sight of Darcy kneeling before him. Her plump lips engulfed his cock as her tongue swirled around the tip. Heat, need, fire pulsed through him and his last coherent thought before he succumbed completely to her ministrations was that it would be she who would be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part based entirely on the following gifs:
> 
>  
> 
>  


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, thanks as always to all of you for your patience, comments and kudos!! You make this author very happy and you are appreciated more than you know. Second, this chapter dedicated to the lovely crazynoona (soothsayerstale). Her artwork is truly inspiring and is the reason for this chapter. As soon as I get a new charger for my laptop I will post it here. <3

Darcy’s Much Needed) Distraction  
Part 3

 

Two days went by before another nightmare plagued Darcy’s sleep. This time she was alone as Loki went out with Thor and the other Avengers on some sort of reconnaissance mission. The whole thing had freaked the hell out of her, especially as Loki seemed to be the focus of the creature’s anger and hatred. She had turned on all the lights in her apartment and sat up, taser in hand until the soft light of dawn began to creep through her windows. Only then did she sleep dreamlessly.

_She was down that corridor again, heart pounding as the prisoners once again called out for her to help them. At the far end, hidden in shadows there was a man tied up, arms spread wide above his head. He had clearly been tortured, rivulets of red running down his naked form. He attempted to speak, but she could not make out his words._

_“Hello?” She called out and saw his head snap in her direction even as he yelled in pain._

_Still she could not hear him. “I’m sorry, I…I don’t know what you’re trying to say.” His head had tilted down again and dark hair, matted with dried blood covered his face._

_She crept ever closer, feeling the weight of that malevolent stare from her last dream on her. Yet she was drawn to the man in the shadows, the desire to help him and get them both out of there too much for her to resist._

_A glance over her shoulder told her she was alone, but the fear she felt was oppressive. It tempted her to flee while she still had the chance. That creature could show up any moment but she would not leave this prisoner to suffer more. She had to free him._

_“I can help you,” she called out as loudly as she dared and reached into her pockets, searching for something to use to cut the ropes that held him. She found a dagger hidden in a pocket and pulled it out, glancing down at it and wondering why it seemed vaguely familiar._

_Again the prisoner mumbled but now she was closer, and his form had started to take shape. Every step cleared her view of him until she realized with a gasp who it was._

_“Loki!” she cried out reaching out for him but halted her movements when his head jerked up at the sound of her voice. Green eyes, bright and clear and free of pain stared directly at her._

_“Run, Darcy! Run!” He screamed at her and for a moment she was frozen. Did she run like he told her or did she stay and free him? The choice was taken from her as a giant hand grabbed her neck from behind and lifted her._

_She couldn’t see the creature, but she knew it was him. The fear and anger on Loki’s face only increased the horror she felt at being caught in this dream she couldn’t seem to wake up from._

_“Let her go!” Loki struggled to break free of his bonds to no avail. “She has nothing to do with this!”_

_“No, no, no. She has everything to do with this,” rumbled the nasty thing that held Darcy aloft. “I have not forgotten what you owe me, Odinson. I will have my due, or this creature of Midgard will be my recompense.”_

_With those words, the creature tossed Darcy like she was a ragdoll towards the wall, but she never crashed into it, instead waking up and screaming Loki’s name._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Loki sat up yelling for Darcy on the quinjet, rising as if to go after her while his armor shimmered into place around him. He would have transported himself off the aircraft despite being in midflight too if Thor hadn’t grabbed his arm.

“Let me go,” he hissed, “Darcy is in trouble.”

“Brother, you were asleep, how could you know?” Thor could never speak quietly and their exchange had Captain Rogers and Tony Stark stepping into their business once the quinjet was placed on autopilot.

“Do tell, Reindeer Games. How is our resident lab assistant in trouble? If you’ve hurt her,” he threatened but there was no real heat behind his words. It went unspoken that the rest of the Avengers knew of the current state of his relationship with Darcy, though none had commented on it directly until now.

Loki shook his head at Thor in an attempt to prevent him from speaking but it was too late. “Trouble is coming for Loki, and he is afraid for Darcy’s safety because of it.”

“What kind of trouble? And from where?” The captain asked.

“The kind that is not easily beaten,” Loki replied and turned to Tony. “Contact Ms. Potts. Ask after Darcy. Now.” Tony almost took offense at Loki’s words until he saw the look in his eyes. It was the same look he had when Pepper was in trouble not too long ago. He’d let the princely commanding thing slide, just this once.

“JARVIS,” he called out to his AI.

“Yes, Mr. Stark?” 

“What is the status of Darcy Lewis?” 

“Ms. Lewis is currently located in her apartment, sir.” 

Loki still twitched as though that information was not enough to know that Darcy was alright. Tony sighed with understanding.

“Vital stats, J?”

“Other than a slightly elevated heart rate, Ms. Lewis’s vital statistics all fall within normal range.”

“Any break-ins, or other sort of trouble around her?”

“No, Mr. Stark.”

Loki finally took a breath. He still wanted to rip the concerned looks off of his teammates’ faces but he held back. Darcy was okay. For the moment.

He bit off a strangled ‘thank you’ towards Stark and let his armor shimmer off of him so he was once again in dressed in black cargo pants, a black long sleeved shirt and boots. He made to sit back down but the Captain stalled him.

“Not so fast, Loki. We need more information on this trouble of yours.” His arms were crossed and his tone brooked no argument.

“How long before we arrive at the Tower?” Loki asked hoping to avoid this conversation. He still wanted to handle Thanos on his own.

“Two hours to go, Horned One. Plenty of time to fill us in,” Tony replied his expression as unmovable as Cap’s. 

“Brother, please.” Thor’s entreaty was just as bad. 

Finally, Loki sighed and rubbed a tired hand down his face. “It began when I fell from the Bifrost after the events of Puente Antiguo,” he started and told them everything, surprising both them and himself at how easy it was to speak to the men he swore he despised.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Loki let himself into Darcy’s apartment unsure of what to expect. All was quiet, though he noted the place was lit up like one of Midgard’s Christmas trees. Every light was turned on, the TV was on, and even the radio in the kitchen could be heard blaring out what he loosely termed as music. And there, in the middle of it all was his Darcy, asleep on the couch with her taser clutched to her chest.

The ball of worry he carried in his chest eased at the sight of her resting peacefully after the dream they shared. So deeply was she sleeping that she didn’t wake even when he shut down the TV, the radio and most of the lights. He wanted to wake her, to talk with her, but there were noticeable dark spots under her eyes still so he opted to let her be. There would soon be time enough for talking.

He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her with it, one hand smoothing back her hair.

“I’m going to fix this,” he whispered. “I will not let that bastard get to you.” Loki leaned down and kissed her forehead and headed towards the door. He stopped before leaving and waved his hands in an intricate pattern. Satisfied with his work he stepped out of her apartment and went to his, staying only long enough to change into gym shorts, a t-shirt and sneakers. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Darcy found him a little while later in the gym. When she woke her first instinct had been to point her taser at whatever she saw as the nightmare came rushing back to her. Then she noticed the note Loki had left on the coffee table. Relieved he was back, she took the fastest shower ever before slipping on a pair of booty shorts and a t-shirt. She needed to see him. Now.

She walked into the gym and almost screamed in frustration when she didn’t see him right away, but then she heard grunting off to the side. He was there on the mats, doing push-ups, oblivious to her entry. His t-shirt lay in a crumpled heap to his side so she had a perfect view of the muscle play in his arms and back. Sweat dripped off of him, even though his hair was tied back in a loose pony tail.

Angry, scared and desperate for his presence, Darcy stalked over to him and didn’t stop until her bare feet were in his face. Loki’s reaction was immediate. He was on his feet in record time, hands cupping her face before sliding back to feel where Thanos had grabbed the back of her neck. Finding no bruising he drifted his hands down her arms and settled them on her waist.

“You’re alright?” He ground out, care and worry making his voice gravelly and sexy as hell. 

Darcy felt the anger slide right out of her. How could she be mad when he was so clearly concerned about her welfare?

“I’m ok, Loki,” she replied fidgeting a little before resting her hands on his chest and feeling the thump of his heart beneath them. It calmed her some, touching him, feeling him alive in her grasp. But still she had questions. Lots of them.

“But what the hell is going? You were in my dream and then it seemed like you weren’t real but your eyes, Loki were startlingly alive. And I was terrified and you were hurt. So hurt and there was all this blood and it was yours wasn’t it?” Her voice broke and her eyes filled with tears.

Loki wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and rocking her gently. Affection, compassion, emotion were certainly things he’d not shared much of in the past, until now. Until Darcy. He seemed to have endless amounts of it with her. It was something he’d have to dwell on later.

“There now, I’m here,” he murmured pressing soft kisses into her hair and rubbing her back with one hand. 

“But you weren’t here when I woke, Loki and I couldn’t…I couldn’t save you!” Her tears fell freely then and she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. Loki wanted to blast something at the impotence he felt at not being there to help her. Instead he held her ever closer, letting her cry herself out. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to her over and over.

Eventually her tears stopped and she looked up at him. She felt her heart squeeze at the way he was gazing at her and knew something important was happening between them. He must have had similar thoughts because he swallowed an apparent lump in his throat before speaking. 

“I owe you answers, Darcy. That is true. And you shall have them. Stark and Captain Rogers have set a meeting in a couple hours to talk in depth about what is happening.” He did not want to speak of this to her, and hoped that answer might delay any further questions she had.

Darcy sighed. “I don’t want to hear about it in a meeting, I want to hear it from you.”

Loki knew she wouldn’t give up and so gave her the briefest answer he could.

“The short answer is that I made a horrible deal with that terrifying creature in an attempt to save my own life. I thought I had escaped his wrath when he realized I double crossed him. I was wrong, and now you are at risk for it.” 

She seemed to think on this, then nodded. “Ok, I’ll accept that for now, but I want you to know I’m asking tons of questions at the meeting. And maybe afterwards too.” 

“I expect nothing less.” He gave her a small smile and leaned down to brush her nose with his. 

“I missed you, Darcy,” he said as she slid her hands up to clasp them around his neck.

“I missed you, Loki,” she replied, nuzzling him again and turning her head to seek out his lips for a kiss.

He gave her a soft one that was over much too quickly. When she whimpered at his withdrawal, he gave her a slow, wicked grin and cupped her ass, squeezing it gently before releasing her.

“I’m sorry, darling, but I do need to finish this set of push-ups.” 

Darcy’s didn’t want to wait but she knew how stubborn Loki could be when he wanted to drag out the teasing between them. An idea came to her and she lay down on her back on the mat.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her actions. “What are you doing?”

“Do your push-ups over me and I’ll give you a kiss for each one you do.” He could see the eagerness in her for his touch again and in truth, he desired deeply to be wrapped up in her as well. He saw no need to deny them both what they wanted. Nor did he want to deny this woman who was slowly becoming more important than he thought possible.

He settled himself over her, hands planted by her shoulders and feet between her own. Slowly he dipped down until their lips were a breath apart. “You are a prize worth any price, Darcy. Make no mistake, whatever the cost I will defend you with my life. This I swear.” Then he kissed her, hard and fast before rising and repeating the action again and again.

Around the fifth pushup she became restless, despite the heat of his gaze and the brush of his bare chest against her, Darcy needed more. First she ran her hands over his chest and abdomen, but he continued on, kissing her just the same with every bend of his arms. She knew he could hold out much longer than her and so she had to do something to throw him off balance. She moved her hands to the waistband of her booty shorts and carefully slid them down as far as she could before wiggling the rest of the way out of them. She grinned when Loki’s eyes grew wide and he held himself aloft to watch her movements. 

He growled when her legs were free of the shorts and lowered his head to kiss her hungrily. Darcy enthusiastically returned his kiss before pushing him away. “Finish your set, handsome.”

Loki increased the speed of his pushups only to stop and stare after three more of them. The wench was sliding her shirt up, revealing that beneath her clothing she was completely nude.

“Darcy,” he choked out as her shirt came off completely. Gods above she was the most glorious woman he’d ever seen.

She didn’t hesitate to take advantage of his stillness. Her hands went straight to his waist, slipping his shorts down and revealing his straining erection.

“Loki,” she whined and he seemed to snap out of his stupor. 

Roughly he balanced on one hand while he shoved his shorts all the way off. He settled between her open thighs, gasping at how wet and ready for him she felt. His head dropped to kiss her even as he rolled his hips against her heat, making both of them moan.

Darcy broke the kiss first, “Need you in me,” she breathed as his lips blazed a path down her throat. She couldn’t remember wanting someone this badly and wiggled about in attempt to draw him in.

He sucked in a breath at her movements. He’d been hard as a rock since he saw her asleep on the couch earlier and she was making it difficult for him to make it last. He rolled his hips again, slower as one hand came up to cup her breast. Fingers pinched delicately at the hardened tip and he brought his mouth down to suck on it.

Lust, desire, want all shot through Darcy like a bolt of lightning. “Please, Loki,” she cried out desperately. “Need to feel you closer.”

Something in her voice broke through and Loki raised his head. She was open and ready and crying out for him and suddenly he couldn’t wait either. Rising up on his knees, he lifted her so that her legs wound around his hips and her arms came round his neck. His hands slipped from her hips to the rounded globes of her ass, lifting her so that she could slide down over his cock. 

“So wet and warm,” he groaned as she sank down on him, squeezing his length as her body adjusted to his size. “My Darcy.”

“More…more,” she cried, as he thrust into her. He kept his hands on her ass, guiding the roll of her hips, driving them both higher and higher.

Pleasure spurred them on, each taking and giving, needing the contact ever since last night’s nightmare. And then suddenly Loki thrust hard and deep and Darcy shattered calling his name as her orgasm engulfed her. He followed immediately after, the peak of his climax surprising him, and causing his hips to stutter and stop as he spilled himself inside of her. They clung to one another, regulating their breathing while enjoying the feel of being wrapped up in each other's arms.

He cradled her close and lowered them both down to the mat where he rolled into his back and she stretched out stop him. He kissed the top of her head before she raised it to look at him.

“Do you think we’ll ever not have sex in the gym?” She asked impishly and Loki grinned.

“And be as mediocre as Thor and Jane? Perish the thought.” She giggled but he could still see the dark smudges beneath her eyes and he gazed at her with no small amount of concern as his hands rubbed circles down her back and derriere.

“Darcy, I wish I could have been here for that dream last night. I am sorry you had to face it alone.” His words brought a shadow to her face and he regretted it, but it could not be ignored.

“Me too,” she admitted quietly, propping her chin up on her hands to keep looking at him. “But Loki, what was that place and how were you there with me?”

Loki opened his mouth to answer but the slamming of a door had him rolling over and putting Darcy beneath him in a protective motion.

“Damn it, Reindeer Games, can’t you just play somewhere else? Now I need to disinfect the place,” Tony came in and upon seeing the lovers on the floor promptly turned his back on them.

“Stark, say what you came to say then leave,” Loki commanded.

“Anyone ever tell you how bossy you are? Honestly, I bet Thor…”

“Stark!” Loki growled.

“Alright, alright. Sheesh. The meeting is in 15 minutes. Conference room B. And Lewis? Nice legs!” Tony hustled out of the room before Loki could kill him for noticing the lab assistant.

Darcy raised her head to plant a kiss at the corner of Loki’s mouth. “Guess I'll take a rain check on that answer?”

Loki brought up one hand to cup her cheek. “It is not a time I’ve ever spoken of to anyone, but I promise you I will explain more later.”

“I'm scared,” she whispered, giving voice to the fear that she tried to push down.

“I will protect you, Darcy. I swear it on my life,” he vowed, hating that she had every reason to be frightened and feeling the same fear himself.

He kissed he then, as though to seal his vow and she held rightly to him, wondering how he'd come to mean so much in such a short period of time.

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been in my head for months and took nearly as long to write out. Work has been insanely busy lately and I've had something to do every weekend for the last couple months, writing time has been difficult to find at best. But things should slow soon, so I can update my other fics as well! This little one shot is based purely on this picture of Tom. Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
>  


End file.
